Sacrifice
by Eliandre
Summary: UA avec l'univers d'Hakuoki. Pour le Fluri Week 2015.


**Titre** : Sacrifice

**Thème Fluri Week 2015** : Viraag : the emotional pain of being separated from a loved one

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Crossover avec l'univers d'Hakuoki. L'idée m'est venue en regardant le deuxième film d'Hakuoki où certains événements diffèrent du dessin animé, rendant certains incidents plus riches en émotion.

* * *

Shisengumi… Autrefois l'organisation de samurais la plus grande et redoutée… Maintenant sur son déclin… En examinant l'immense domaine des Aizus, Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amertume. Les sabres, fierté des guerriers étaient progressivement remplacés par des armes à feu, nécessitant qu'un minimum de talents pour les manier.

« Yuri, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Karol.

Au moins, le capitaine de la 8e division était pour ce combat, combat qu'il jugeait absurde mais il n'avait guère le choix. C'était l'unique moyen de faire gagner du temps à Estelle et à Ioder, pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'éloigner des horreurs de la guerre. Puis Yuri contempla le jeune garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. Parfois, il oubliait que depuis cette blessure qui aurait dû être mortelle, celui-ci était devenu un Rasetsu en buvant l'Ochimizu, un breuvage que le shogunat avait ordonné au Shisengumi de développer secrètement à l'aide d'un médecin formé aux pratiques occidentales. Et souvent, il sentait que Karol regrettait la perte de son humanité au prix de sa survie…

L'Ochimizu… Celui qui en buvait développait des capacités surhumaines et pouvait instantanément guérir de blessures récentes mais ses effets secondaires étaient terribles. Il changeait un être humain en Rasetsu, créature avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouge sang mais la personne pouvait toujours reprendre son apparence initiale tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas ses capacités de Rasetsu. Le pire était surtout que boire l'Ochimizu revenait à se faire lentement ronger l'esprit avant de sombrer dans une folie meurtrière où la seule vue ou odeur du sang suffisait à transformer l'ancien être humain en bête sans conscience, seulement attiré par le liquide vital. L'autre effet secondaire des Rasetsu était qu'ils ne supportaient guère le soleil. Et surtout, l'organisation avait découvert récemment que la force, la vitesse, la régénération… toutes les capacités des Rasetsu se faisaient aux dépens de leur force vitale et donc de leur espérance de vie qu'ils abrégeaient à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient leurs talents surnaturels …

Karol n'était pas le seul à avoir bu l'Ochimizu. Avec le déclin progressif du Shisengumi, le vice-commandant Alexei avait confié les dernières fioles de Rasetsu à chaque capitaine de division. Libre à eux de le boire ou non. Comme Flynn…

Flynn, son meilleur ami et le capitaine de la 1ere division. Il avait contracté la tuberculose et avait vu sa condition se dégrader progressivement au fil des mois. Au point de ne plus pouvoir patrouiller dans les rues de Kyoto. Au point de ne plus pouvoir porter une arme et se battre. Alors en désespoir de cause et en maudissant le fait d'être devenu un fardeau, il avait bu l'Ochimizu dans l'espoir de pouvoir se battre à nouveau aux côtés de Yuri. Pendant quelque temps, il alla effectivement mieux mais en réalité, l'Ochimizu n'avait pas comme propriété de guérir les maladies : il avait donc encore la tuberculose. Une nouvelle fois, il s'affaiblit en crachant du sang. Don Whitehouse, chef du Shisengumi, l'avait alors envoyé à Edo pour l'écarter des combats mais son absence pesait sur Yuri.

« Yuri, il faut qu'on y aille. » rappela Karol.

Oui, il était temps de partir au combat. Gagner du temps et payer leur dette aux Aizu. Sans eux, le Shisengumi n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était.

-§-

La guerre faisait rage… Combien de soldats avait-il tué ? Plus d'une vingtaine, peut-être même une cinquantaine. Mais il devait continuer à se battre quoi il arrive malgré l'épuisement. Mais soudain, pendant qu'il abattait un ennemi, un autre sur un toit à proximité allait se jeter sur lui quand un sabre lancé sur lui le transperça à la poitrine, le tuant net. Yuri aperçut alors que c'était Karol qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais le jeune garçon s'effondra brusquement par terre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Karol ? » s'écria Yuri.

Karol releva la tête avec un sourire avant d'émettre un petit rire.

« Héhé ! On dirait que je suis à court de vie. Mes blessures ne se soignent plus… »

C'était vrai. Les blessures d'un Rasetsu se refermaient normalement instantanément mais Yuri pouvait constater que celles de son jeune camarade étaient encore présentes, plaies béantes qui saignaient abondamment. A bout de force, Karol s'affalait par terre et son aîné fut contraint de le retenir dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le jeune garçon murmura d'une voix à peine distincte :

« Ai-je servi à quelque chose Yuri ? Ai-je été utile dans cette bataille ? »

Le brun lui adressa un sourire triste, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu as été d'une grande aide Karol. »

A peine prononça-t-il ses paroles qu'il sentit le corps de Karol s'effriter et sous ses yeux horrifiés, bien qu'il y ait déjà assisté à plusieurs reprises à ce genre de phénomène, il se transforma en cendres et en poussière. Pas même un cadavre, des ossements laissés par le défunt pour le pleurer ou lui donner les honneurs funèbres. Karol avait été réduit à néant en instant…

Pendant quelques secondes, Yuri fut incapable de réagir et un soldat ennemi particulièrement audacieux en profita pour tenter de le transpercer de son katana. Le jeune capitaine réagit en une fraction pour éviter le coup mortel et contrattaquer en brandissant son katana mais fort heureusement pour lui, son ennemi arrêta brutalement son mouvement avant de s'effondrer par terre, le ventre transpercé par la pointe d'un sabre. Une voix qui lui était fortement familière s'éleva alors, à la fois sérieuse et sarcastique.

« Yuri, tourner le dos à un ennemi et te faire surprendre ainsi est l'une des choses les plus stupides que je t'aurais vu faire ! »

Evidemment, Yuri reconnut immédiatement la personne qui tenait à présent devant elle. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Flynn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je te croyais à Edo ! »

Oui, c'était bien Flynn, la personne la plus proche de lui qu'il croyait être en train de se reposer de sa maladie à Edo, qui se trouvait là, dans le domaine des Aizu, dans ce combat perdu d'avance, ne servant qu'à gagner du temps pour qu'Estelle et Ioder puissent s'enfuir. Son ami avait revêtu son apparence de Rasetsu avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouge sang, le fixant avec des yeux inquiets, ce qui rassura Yuri. Au moins, il n'avait pas encore cédé à la folie meurtrière, effet secondaire de ceux qui avaient bu à l'Ochimizu. Il avait conservé son humanité.

Les canons ennemis tiraient autour d'eux, ravageant les bâtiments aux alentours mais les deux capitaines se tenaient face à face pendant que résonnaient les coups des armes à feu.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette offensive et je savais que je t'y trouverai. Tu t'es toujours senti en dette envers les Aizu alors j'étais certain de t'y trouver. » répondit Flynn.

« C'est tout ? Juste pour ça ? Tu as la tuberculose Flynn ! Ton corps est malade et tu es à peine capable de porter ton sabre ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton subterfuge… »

Les yeux perçants de Yuri avaient remarqué que pour maintenir son sabre, il avait accroché la garde de sa lame à l'aide de bandages autour de son poignet. Le visage de Flynn s'assombrit et sa voix s'éleva, en colère :

« Tais-toi ! Ne me considère pas comme un fardeau à cause de ma maladie ! Je peux encore me battre et t'aider dans cette bataille alors cesse de… »

Il soudain interrompu quand il entendit une nouvelle troupe s'approcher d'eux, prêt visiblement à en découdre, fort de leur supériorité numérique. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de concerter pour commencer à combattre ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps, quand le Shisengumi commençait à s'élever vers son apogée. Dos à dos, ils toisaient leurs ennemis, leur faisant bravement face, avant de s'élancer pour l'affrontement. Ils ne se gênaient pas, leur combinaison était parfaite comme s'ils exécutaient une danse mortelle avec leurs lames, tellement été répétée maintes fois qu'elle leur devenait naturelle, la réalisant sans réfléchir, les mouvements mémorisés dans leurs corps. Leur coordination était totale, chacun tirant profit des atouts de l'autre tout en se protégeant mutuellement, sans même se parler ou se regarder tellement ils se connaissaient par cœur. Au final, tous leurs adversaires furent décimés.

Toutefois, à peine son dernier soldat ennemi vaincu, Flynn s'arrêta soudain et se mit à cracher du sang. Les yeux gris de Yuri s'écarquillèrent :

« Flynn, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'écria-t-il en accourant vers son ami.

Le Rasetsu lui adressa alors un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'allonger. »

Une seconde quinte de toux sanglante se manifesta avant que le capitaine de la 1ère division du Shisengumi essuie le sang avec le revers de sa main.

« Yuri… Quoi qu'il arrive, maintiens ta garde et évite tes habituelles imprudences. Ce n'est pas digne du capitaine de la 3e division du Shisengumi. »

« Pff ! Et voilà, je m'en doutais. Toujours à me faire la morale. Même maintenant, tu ne changes pas Flynn. » répliqua son ami.

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire.

« Cela indique à quel point je tiens à une personne aussi indisciplinée, impertinente, obstinée, si peu à cheval avec les règlements et qui ne cesse de provoquer chaos et dégâts alors qu'il est censé faire régner l'ordre. Dans tout le Shisengumi, tu es mon ami le plus précieux Yuri. Et puis… »

Il se tut pendant une fraction de secondes avant de secouer tristement la tête. Peut-être allait-il ajouter autre chose mais des pas retentirent et dans une large rue, de nouveaux soldats ennemis déboulèrent.

Yuri se planta devant leurs adversaires et se mit en garde avec un sourire moqueur.

« Flynn, il y a de nouveaux ennemis qui se montrent ! »

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de son meilleur ami mais seul le silence se fit entendre. Interloqué par cette absence de réponse, Yuri se retourna.

« Flynn ? »

Mais lorsqu'il découvrit le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui, les yeux gris de Yuri s'écarquillèrent avec effarement…

Il n'y plus aucune trace de Flynn à l'endroit où il se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt… A sa place, se tenait son sabre dont la garde était recouverte de bandages blancs. L'arme était plantée dans le sol, recouvert de cendres et de poussière…

Alors Yuri comprit. Tout comme Karol, Flynn avait épuisé son espérance de vie et avait disparu en ne laissant aucun corps…

Sans le vouloir, des larmes coulèrent sans discontinuer sur les joues du capitaine de la 3e division du Shisengumi pendant qu'il sentait son âme et son cœur se déchirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il de tels regrets ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas avoué à Flynn que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui étaient devenus plus profonds que leur complice amitié ? Le brun songeait douloureusement à toutes ces occasions manquées où ils étaient tous les deux seuls et où il aurait pu lui dire toute la vérité. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. Plus jamais il ne pourrait admettre à Flynn à quel point il l'aimait…

Cependant, en face, l'ennemi continuait son avancée sans se laisser émouvoir. Une véritable légion. Au moins cinquante personnes, sans compter les autres troupes autour et les artilleurs. Et Yuri était seul. Si certains de ses hommes avaient survécu, il ne les aperçut pas autour de lui.

Alors il sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau l'arme secrète du Shisengumi confié à chaque capitaine du Shisengumi : l'Ochimizu, ce breuvage qui, en échange d'une attaque, d'une vitesse et d'une régénération surnaturelle, transformait celui qui en buvait en Rasetsu, c'est-à-dire en une créature qui n'était plus humaine…

Mais à quoi vivre en tant qu'être humain maintenant que Flynn n'était plus ? Que Karol et tant d'autres de leurs camarades avaient perdu leur vie dans cette absurde guerre ?

Sans plus d'hésitation, il déboucha sa fiole et but d'une traite l'Ochimizu… Il ne tarda pas à en ressentir les effets et vit ses longs cheveux noirs devenirs blancs pendant ses yeux gris devaient désormais prendre une couleur rouge sang. Il jeta un dernier regard au sabre de Flynn avant de le saisir dans sa main droite et de brandir fièrement ses deux lames vers l'ennemi, la sienne et celle de l'être qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, il le savait bien, mais il devait accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout. Pour Flynn, Karol et tous les autres qui étaient morts.

« Capitaine de la 3e division du Shisengumi, Yuri Lowell. Ramenez-vous qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute ! » hurla-t-il.

Puis il s'élança seul contre toute une armée… Il était conscient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant…


End file.
